A Love That Will Never End
by Ran-Neechan101
Summary: What seems to be a normal day, twists into a nightmare! First Ran is shot at by the B.O, and is saved by our favorite thief! Ran plunges into a nightmare full of secrets and lies, sadness, and happiness! RXS some fluff
1. Chapter 1

Hi! It's Ran-Neechan101! This is my first story, so don't murder me if its not great… well, enjoy! Oh, by the way, it starts with Ran's point of view.

I woke up early. I did not get up right away; instead, I listened to the bird song right outside my window, thinking about what would come that day.

It was the weekend, a break for all the Beika high school students. Conan-kun and I were planning to go to Tropical Land today, and joining us were Kazuha-chan and Heiji-kun, who were up visiting from Osaka.

Its funny, Heiji-kun and Conan-kun seem to get along really well, like brothers. Kazuha and I sometimes joke that they are long-lost brothers, at least, that is what it seems like.

After lying in bed for a while, I decided I would go make some breakfast, so we could all eat directly after everyone woke up. I supposed everyone would wake up eventually, and I hoped they would, because it was lonely without someone to talk to.

Without someone to talk to… Here I go again, I thought bitterly as I tied on an apron. I would not be lonely if _he_ was here. I really missed him, that stupid baka. Doesn't he know how worried I am about him? I thought as I ferociously beat the eggs and dumped them into the frying pan.

Well, he was too busy off solving cases. Moreover, who could blame him? He was a mystery-loving freak who would do anything to solve one! I shouldn't be thinking this way, I thought, scraping the eggs onto plates. He really does care about things other than cases…

I felt a single tear slide down my cheek, wiping it away, I hurried to finish making breakfast.

About 15 minutes later, I heard someone walk into the room. I looked up, and smiled at a sleepy looking Conan-kun and Heiji.

"Good morning!" I said cheerfully, sliding plates towards them.

"Ran-neechan, you didn't do this all by yourself, did you?" asked Conan, looking up at me with those wide, innocent eyes. Eyes exactly like Shinichi's…

"No, no! It's okay! I did it fine by myself, see?" I said, pouring some juice into cups, and handing them to them.

"You could have woken me up." replied Conan, smiling, as he bit into his eggs. "Its really okay, Conan-kun!" I said, laughing.

"Thanks, Neechan." said Heiji, grinning at me from across the table. "Kazuha sleeps like the dead. Sorry she's not up yet." he added, gulping down some juice.

"Ah, don't worry about it, Heiji-kun." I said, sitting down with them.

"Who sleeps like the dead?" said an annoyed voice from behind them. I turned around, to see Kazuha, glaring at Heiji.

"Its true." mumbled Heiji as Kazuha sat down, still glaring at him.

"Well, we had better go soon." I said, checking my watch. "It opens in 5 minutes."

"I'll be done in a minute," said Kazuha. "Then we can go."

Heiji suggested that we take a taxi, so we all piled into the next one we saw. "Tropical Land, please." said Kazuha to the driver, and we took off.

When we got there, it was already packed, even when it was still morning.

"Ran-neechan, can we go to the Mystery Coaster first?" asked Conan pleadingly. "Kazuha-neechan and Heiji-niisan haven't been on it yet!"

"The Mystery Coaster…." I murmured. "Oh, ah, do you not want to go on it, Ran-neechan?" asked Conan, looking up at me with concern. "You look a little pale."

"I-I'm fine, Conan-kun." I replied. Of course, I look pale, that ride brings back the memory when Shinichi and I were caught up in a murder mystery there. I never really did like it…

"C'mon, let's go!" said Kazuha, pulling Heiji behind her. 5 minutes later, we were in line for the coaster. "Oh, look," whispered Kazuha as we climbed into the car. "Those guys wearing black look weird." she pointed at the two men with long black coats and hats, they were both wearing sunglasses.

"Men in black…?" muttered Conan, frowning.

------------

Conan's Part of View

I twisted around as the ride started to move, looking behind me. "Oh no…" I gasped, and twisted around to face Hattori.

"Hattori! The guys in black in the back row, they're part of the B.O.!" I hissed, slamming my hand down on the side of the seat.

"E-eh? Those guys who shrunk you?" gasped Hattori, as he glanced behind him. "Crap, the rides already started! We can't possibly get off!"

"What do they want?" I muttered frantically. "Who are they after?"

We were climbing the hill, any second now we were going to drop. I stared ahead of me, thinking fast.

"Oi, Kudo… what if they want Neechan, cause' she knows your 17 year-old self?" Hattori said, his eyes widening.

"Oh no…" I gasped. I turned around, just to see Gin aiming the barrel of a gun at Ran's head.

Then something happened, as Gin was about to pull the trigger, a figure dressed all in white came soaring down on a hang glider. He landed on the ride just as it reached the top, and in one swift movement, had removed the safety harness surrounding Ran, and picked her up and jumped out of harms way.

"Its Kid!" shouted Heiji, wildly twisting around to see where the thief and Ran had gone.

The bullet had missed Ran by inches, and if Kid had not saved her, she would have been hit.

Gin, however, wasn't pleased with the thief; in fact, he had started shooting at Kid, twisting around to aim.

Kid was extremely quick, however, and dodged the bullets with ease. Ran, who had been shocked to be kidnapped by Kid, had fainted.

"Ran!" I screamed, as the car slowed down. Kazuha had no idea n what was going on, and was staring bewildered up at the sky where Kid and Ran were.

When the ride came to a stop, people were just noticing what had happened. When Gin and Vodka jumped off the ride, people screamed and backed away as they darted off into the crowd.

As I scrambled out of the car, I noticed that Kid was gone, along with Ran. "Darn it! He's gone!" I yelled at Hattori, who had just caught up, along with Kazuha.

"Where'd he go?" asked Hattori, glancing up at the sky, in search for the white hang glider.

"I have no clue." I said desperately. "Did he just kidnap her after saving her?" Hattori asked

"I hope not." I replied.

------

Ran's point of view

I woke up slowly. How long had I been asleep? I wondered. It took me a moment to recollect the day's events, and then I remembered who had rescued me. I gasped, and sat up, blinking, and looking around me.

"Where am I?" I murmured, looking around I realized that I was in some sort of guest room. Getting up, I slowly walked to the door, and opened it. I peered down the hallway, and seeing a set of stairs, I entered the hallway, and softly closing the door behind me, I walked towards them, and descended them.

I arrived in a kitchen, where a motherly looking woman was cooking something. Apon hearing my arrival, she turned around and smiled.

"Hello, dear. I am so sorry to hear what had happened to you. Why don't you sit down?" she asked, indicating a chair set around a table. I hesitated, and then sat down, nervously glancing around me.

"You look pale, are you feeling alright?" the woman asked, looking concerned.

"N-no, no… I'm alright." I replied shakily. "Where am I?" I added, glancing around.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot you didn't know," the woman said. "I am Mrs. Kuroba, dear," she said, stirring whatever she was making.

"And who's…?" I began nervously. "Who's who, dear?" she asked, putting her cooking down. "Who is Kaitou Kid?" I asked, knowing that she knew the answer.

The woman paled a little, but then smiled. "My son's upstairs, in the room behind the painting of my late husband." she said, pointing upstairs.

"Uh, okay. Thank you very much, Mrs. Kuroba!" I said as I bowed, and walked back up the stairs.

The picture in the hallway was of a magician, and a very familiar looking one at that. I touched the painting, trying to remember, and fell through.

I landed with a thud, making the occupant inside the room jump, and hastily turn around.

"Ah, how did you get in here?" asked the boy who was staring at me nervously. "I-I…what?" I asked, "Your mother let me in." I said.

"Oh, well, It was bound to happen sometime." he muttered, helping me to my feet.

"You are Kaitou Kid, ne?" I asked, surveying the room with interest.

"I…what?" he asked, stepping back a bit.

----------

Kaito's point of view

I was really surprised that the girl knew, she was exactly right.

"I uhm…" I started to say

"Don't worry! Your secret is safe with me! And I'll never tell anyone, seeing you just saved my life." she said brightly, picking up the card gun. "What is this?"

"Card gun." I said dismissively.

"Ah… I shouldn't set it off then." she said wisely, carefully setting it back down.

I couldn't believe this girl! She was really optimistic and cheerful! Reminds me of someone…. I thought, smiling.

"So yeah, um, your boyfriends Kudo Shinichi, correct?" I asked politely, causing her to turn a deep shade of magenta.

"Thought so." I said, grinning.

"I-I'm not his girlfriend!" she blushed

"Yet." I added, making her turn an even deeper shade of red.

"So… um, can you tell me why those me shot at me?" asked Ran politly.

"Well," I sighed, "It's a long story…"


	2. Chapter 2

After I finished telling her all about the organization and about how Conan shrunk, Ran looked pretty shocked.

"Y-you mean those men are murderers?" she gasped.

"Uh huh," I replied , "Kudo-san didn't tell you so he could protect you." "B-but… him being Conan-kun? I suspected it at times but now…" she broke off, lost in thought.

"I forgive him, though," she said firmly. "It's not his fault."

At that time, I heard a thud coming from somewhere downstairs. I narrowed my eyes.

"Ran-san, don't be alarmed, but I think that I just heard something downstairs." I said smoothly, taking her hand as I headed towards the door. "Can you stay behind me?" I asked as we stepped onto the landing.

I snapped my fingers and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. I re-appeared, wearing my Kaitou Kid outfit. In one quick motion, I was leading Ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Two men in black were standing there, guns drawn. I was relieved to see that my mother had left earlier to go do some shopping. When we entered the kitchen, they aimed their guns at us.

I pulled Ran behind me, and when they shot, the bullets hit my cape, which was indeed bulletproof, and which I had pulled in front me, acting as a shield.

We ran through the kitchen and out through the door, running down the street as fast as our legs would permit us.

Hoping they weren't following, (which they probably were) I pulled Ran behind a dumpster. We waited until their footsteps died away to reappear from the dumpster.

-------

Conan's point of view

Where is she?! I thought desperately, pacing the living room floor. It was night, and we were at Dr. Agasa's, hoping Ran would show up. "Why didn't you tell Mouri-kun about his daughter?" asked Agasa, setting down a tray of drinks for everyone.

"I'm not stupid enough to." I snapped, glaring at the floor.

"C-Conan-kun, are you alright?" asked Kazuha, looking shocked at the way a little 7 year-old was speaking. "I'm just worried about Ran…neechan." I added hastily. I nearly gave myself away!

"She probably met trouble on the way." said Ai. "Haibara!" I snarled, glaring at her. "I'm just telling it how it probably is." she replied.

------------

Ran's Point Of View

I sighed in relief when they had disappeared. "Thank goodness." I said, walking down the ally with Kaito. "Yeah, but we need to get out of here fast." he replied, glancing around us. "Lets go to the top of this building, then we can use the hang glider to get you back." he said, leading me up a flight of stairs, that seemed to be a fire escape.

"But you can't stay there." he said, "You need to go somewhere safe, like…" he thought for a moment."Osaka! I'm not really sure they know about Hattori, but it's probably safer than here."

We were at the top of the building, Kaito was opening his hang glider. "Ready to go?" he smiled at me. "C'mon!"

He picked me up, and jumped. It was a strange feeling, flying over the city in open air. I was afraid we would fall, but Kaito seemed to know what he was doing.

Suddenly, gunshots rang out, bullets ripping through the material covering the hang glider. I shrieked as Kaito's eyes widened in shock. We started to fall, not quickly, but the hang glider seemed to not want to stay up.

Kaito cursed, and tried to steer towards Beika. We were still up pretty high, and the men on the ground were aiming again.

Kaito whispered in my ear. "You need to survive, and I'll make sure you do! Were almost above Kudo's house. Were gonna land on the roof." he said quickly.

"B-but, we'll miss it!" I cried desperately. "Then we'll go through the window then." said Kaito firmly, aiming. "What about Dr. Agasa's house?" I asked "Its closer."

"We'll have to chance it." he agreed.

Gunshots rang out again. It ripped through the hang glider again, jerking us off course. Kaito cursed again, aiming back towards the window again.

Then it hit me. We were going to fast! The impact would be huge! we might not even survive! Too late to tell Kaito, but he seemed to already know, sadly smiling at me. Yet he also seemed determined.

I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the impact…

---------

Conan's Point Of View

(5 min. before Kaito and Ran were on top of the building)…

We were all still sitting in Dr. Agasa's living room, waiting for news. I kept telling myself that she was all right, and we would all pull through this.

"Kudo-kun." said Ai, walking up to me. "What do you want, Haibara?" I mumbled, staring at the ground. "Kudo-kun, I have the antidote." said Ai coolly.

"That's all you were gonna-" I began but stopped. "W-wait…you have it?" I asked, jumping up. "Yes, it's the full antidote, so I'm pretty sure that you'll never turn back to Conan." she said, "But before I give it to you, you have to tell me a reason why you want it." she said, still in her cold manner.

"R-reason?" I said, bewildered. "Yes, Kudo… a reason." smirked Ai, leaning against the coffee table. "U-um… my reason is… because… I need to be with Ran, baka! I care about her, and she feels the same way! I-I… love her!" I said fiercely, making Ai nod, and hand the APTX pill to him.I walked into the bathroom, and closed the door. I swallowed the capsule, and waited.

---------

Ai's point of view

As soon as he started to scream, Kazuha-san cried out, "Is he alright? What's going on?" she cried, looking desperately at the bathroom door. "He's fine. He's just turning back into Kudo Shinichi." I answered coolly, looking up at her.

"W-what?" she asked, looking bewildered. "Let me start from the beginning." I said as he admitted another loud yell.

By the time I had finished telling Kazuha-san everything, Conan's yells had subsided. Hattori-kun walked over to the door, and knocked. "Kudo, are you okay?" he asked. "I-I'm fine." I heard him answer shakily.

He appeared, wearing a new set of clothes that fit him. "I'm back!" he said happily, striding over to the sofa, and sat down. "Good for you." I said, managing a small smile.

"Now wha-" started Dr. Agasa, but was loudly interrupted from a crash of breaking glass, coming from the next room.

"What the-?" gasped Hattori, standing up. Kudo and Hattori ran from the room, everyone else following. "Oh my…." I gasped.

--------

Shinichi's Point Of View

"Ran!" I yelled, running over to her still figure. There was another figure among the broken glass, who was stirring.

"Are you all right?" asked Kazuha, bending over the figure. "Ouch… we were going too fast." replied the figure in a weak voice. "Is Ran-san all right?" he asked, turning his head sideways to see her. "Oh no…" he murmured, pulling himself into a sitting position.

"Kid!" said Hattori sharply, striding over to the man. "K-konichiwa, Hattori-san." replied Kid, coughing a bit. I noticed that Kid was covered in blood, whereas Ran was not.

"Did you protect Ran from the glass?" I asked quietly, gently picking her up, "Thank you."

Kid smiled, as he pulled himself up, standing. "So sorry we crashed through the window." he apologized to a shocked looking Agasa. "It was necessary," he added.

"What happened?" I asked, looking down at Ran's limp figure. "Had a bit of a run in with Gin and Vodka." he replied, examining the various cuts he had obtained. "They shot the hang glider down, so we sort of crashed through the window," he said.

"Where were you though, right after you rescued Ran?" I asked, leading everyone back into the living room, and carefully setting Ran down on the sofa.

"Ah, well, Ran-san had fainted, so I brought her back to my house, and asked my mother to look after her." he said, taking off his top hat.

"So she knows who really are?" I asked incredulously, staring at Kid. "Yes, and I'll tell you who I really am I f you PROMISE to let me help you bring down the B.O." said Kid, seating himself on the opposite sofa.

"Do you really want to get involved…?" I asked. "Yeah. I'd do anything." he replied firmly, glancing at Ran.

"Fine then." I said, grinning. "But can you not go so eccentric on the disguises?" I asked. "I can try." he replied grinning also.

Hattori and Kazuha looked stunned, but Ai merely nodded, seating herself next to Kid.

---------

Ran's Point Of View

I heard voices talking around me before I opened my eyes. I didn't fell any pain, unlike what I had expected. In fact, I felt fine. I remembered that Kaito had at last minute, twisted around, so that he would hit the window first, to shield me from the glass.

I slowly opened my eyes, blinking once, than again.

Shinichi. Shinichi was standing in front of me, his back turned to me and talking to someone. So Conan had turned back into Shinichi? Hopefully for good, I thought to myself.

"S-Shinichi…" I murmured, closing my eyes again in relief. "R-Ran?" I heard him say, sensing that he had turned around, and was now kneeling by my side. "Hai…It's me, Shinichi." I murmured, opening my eyes, and smiling brightly at him.

"Ran…thank God you're all right." he said, hugging me. "Do you have any broken bones or cuts?" asked Ai from the couch across from mine. "No…I'm perfectly fine!" I said, sitting up.

"Thank you, Kait- I mean Kid-san." I said, smiling at the cut, but grinning Kaito.

"Are you definitely all right then, Ran-san?" he asked. "Yes, but are you okay? You look hurt." I said, looking worried. "These are just small," he said, dismissing his cuts airily.

"Kazuha-chan! Heiji-kun!" I said, noticing my them. "All right, Neechan?" asked Heiji, grinning also. "Fine." I replied, smiling. "Jeez, we were worried!" said Kazuha, but she smiled.

"Well, we better get out of here, seeing that the B.O. will find out where we are soon." said Shinichi, taking my hand and leading us all to the door. "We'll go to my house." he added. "There's enough room there for everyone.

"What about dad?" I asked. "does he know about me?"

"No, he would have freaked out otherwise." sighed Shinichi.

"Good." I said.

We were all busy making beds, seeing that only one of them was made. I went into the guest room to make the bed in there. Technically, the guest room was my room, because before Shinichi's parents had moved out, my dad and mom used to travel on business trips, unable to take me with either of them. So I lived with Shinichi and his parents for weeks at a time, sleeping in the guestroom.

"Ran?" I heard in the doorway, I turned around. "Yeah, Shinichi?" I asked. "Uh, will you come with me for a sec?" he asked. "Sure…" I said, dropping the sheets on the bed. I followed him out into the hall. He led me outside, into the back garden. "Um…Hey, Ran?" he asked nervously. "Yeah?" I said, smiling at him.

"Ran…I really love you a lot, and um…" he said, turning the color of a fire engine. "Will you…marry…me?" he asked quickly, deepening his blush. "Shinichi…." I said slowly.

"if you think its too hurried…" he began, but I cut him off. "Yes!" I cried happily, "Yes, yes! I will, Shinichi!" I was positively beaming at him, but I felt overwhelmed at the same time. I sank to the ground.

"Ran?" asked Shinichi, alarmed, crouching beside me. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Yes!" I cried, sobbing with tears of happiness.

"I swear I won't disappear on you again." he said seriously, but sounding relieved and happy at the same time. "I'll bring you with me when I go away on cases…" he said, now grinning.

I smiled at him, hugging him. Then he pulled something out of his pocket. "Had this for a while now…" he said. "Its your favorite color too!" He said brightly, showing me a red ruby ring, with a small diamond on either side. The ring itself was made of silver, shining brightly in the moonlight.

"Wow…" I breathed. It was beautiful! Seeming to know what I was thinking, Shinichi smiled, "Its not as beautiful as you though, Ran." he said, slipping it on my finger.

Then he sighed. "Your dad's gonna kill me…" I frowned. I hadn't thought of what dad would say, seeing that he despised Shinichi beyond belief. The chances of him taking it calmly were below zero percent.

"Ah well," said Shinichi standing up. "We'll just have to break it to him. Shall we go now? Its still early, around 8:00 pm…"

"Okay! But he's gonna be mad like the devil…" I said, laughing as I got to my feet to, and walked into the house with Shinichi.

"Oi! Hattori! Ran and I'll be at her place for a few minutes, We'll grab your stuff!" called Shinichi up the stairs where Kazuha and Heiji were. "Okay! But won't the old man flip when he sees you?" called Heiji, uncertainty in his voice. "Hahaha…He's gonna MURDER you!" yelled Kaito from somewhere in the kitchen. "Yeah yeah… be quiet." grumbled Shinichi. I giggled, following him out the front door.

"Stay close, okay?" muttered Shinichi, taking my hand, leading me towards my house. We arrived, looking up at the house. The lights were on, suggesting that dad was still up, watching the horse races no doubt.

"Lets go." I suggested, leading the way up the stairs. I opened the door, yelling as I did so to my dad. "DAD! WE'RE BACK!" I heard his response coming from the living room. "C'mon." I said to Shinichi, who was lingering in the doorway.

"Hi dad!" I said brightly, walking into the room. "Lo'… where were you? You've been gone since this morning." he said, not seeing Shinichi yet. "Conan's staying at Dr. Agasa's, but guess who I ran in to?" I said happily. "Who?" he asked, peering at me suspiciously. "Your mum?" he asked frowning. "Nope! Shinichi!" I said, pulling him into the room.

"H-hi!" said Shinichi cheerfully, nervously glancing at dad.

"You?" said dad in a disbelieving voice. "I thought you were solving cases…"

"Not anymore!" I said. "He's come back, and I hope you help with the wedding, dad." I said cheerfully. Dad's mouth dropped.

"W-what?!" he said, outraged. "Who? What…? YOU'RE MARRYING MY DAUGHTER?!" he shrieked, causing Shinichi to sweatdrop. "Yeah." said Shinichi, nervously smiling. "I WON'T ALLOW IT!" shrieked Dad in response.

"Dad. I am marrying Shinichi, and you can't stop me." I said firmly. "Don't explode at the wedding please? You'll frighten the guests."

"I…but…what?" he spluttered.

"See you later, dad!" I said cheerfully, walking out of the room with Shinichi behind me.

-------

"That didn't go so bad…" I said, walking back with Shinichi. We were carrying Kazuha and Heiji's bags, along with mine. Kaito was going to borrow some clothes from Shinichi, seeing he didn't have any at the moment.

"Yeah…there were a couple people in Europe that didn't hear him." said Shinichi grinning. "Yep." I replied.

We got back to Shinichi's house, to find everyone laughing in the living room. "Ah, you're back!" said Kaito, leaping up to relieve me of some of my load. "Ran-chan?" asked Kazuha suddenly, pointing to my finger. "What's that?"

There was a moment of complete silence. Everyone was grinning insanely. "Pretty wedding ring, Neechan. It's ruby right?" asked Heiji, still grinning.

I blushed.

Shinichi blushed.

"CONGRATS!!" screamed Kaito, dancing madly around the room, making red and white roses fall from the ceiling.

"T-thank you." said Shinichi, still blushing, but smiling at me.

Everyone heard the doorbell ring the next moment. "I'll get it!" said Kaito, skipping to the door. "Ah, hello Ai-chan!" we heard him say.

Ai walked in the room, looking a bit confused. "What's going on?" she asked, picking up one of the many roses that now littered the floor. "Shinichi and Ran are getting married!" sang Kaito, bouncing into the room.

"Oh? What a surprise." said Ai, but she smiled. "I AM happy for you, you know." she said.

"Right! Now lets play a game!" sang Heiji. "What game? Checkers?" I asked. "Nope!" he said. "Chase Kaito with a fishie!" said Kazuha, pulling a fish out from behind her chair and started to chase Kaito throughout the rooms with it. "NOOOOO!!!" Kaito yelled, trying to hide.

Shinichi laughed, and sat down next to me.

"I'm really happy you said yes." he mumbled.

"I love you, Kudo Shinichi." I smiled.

--------------

YAY!!! END OF SECOND CHAPTER!!! I AM AWSOME!!!! That wasn't too bad, ne? Sorry, AiXShinichi supporters… Ran and Shinichi are MEANT for eachother! runs away from AiXShinichi supporters, all carrying pitchforks Until next time! still continues to run


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! I'm BAACK! Um, sorry to keep ya waiting!!! The words in brackets are words in english...

----------

Kaito's point of view

The next morning, we drew up a plan. I was in charge of it, seeing it was a habit of mine to sneak around, unnoticed. "Hattori and Kudo will go in the back entrance, while I go in the side way." I said, scribbling down a diagram. We had a shrewd idea of where their location was. We found that they were hiding out at an abandoned factory, near the ocean.

"Then, with my signal, we attack." I said, glancing around. "Kudo and I, we'll both have guns, while Hattori can use his sword." I added, holding up my card gun.

"Wait, you haven't said what Kazuha and I will be doing." Ran interrupted. I had been expecting this, but I still cringed. "You both will be waiting OUTSIDE." I said firmly. "We don't want you two to be hurt.

"Oh, so it's okay for YOU all to get hurt, but not okay for us?" Ran glared. Kazuha nodded in agreement. "If all goes well, none of us will get hurt!" I replied, frowning. But I admit, she DID have a point.

"But you'll need backup!" she persisted, standing up to pace. "We just want you to be safe!" said Kudo, smiling sadly, Hattori nodding in agreement.

"D'you REALLY think we could just stand around and wait?" glared Kazuha, banging her fist on the table. "Be nice to the furniture, Kazuha-san." I said, glancing down at the plan. I was secretly thinking, however, that the girls should come with us, because we could use the extra help, but we could also keep watch on them at the same time. I didn't want to tell Hattori or Kudo though, in case they didn't agree.

"Please?" asked Ran quietly. "I don't want to leave you, Shinichi. I don't want to part with you…again. I wouldn't be able to bear it."

"Ran…." said Shinichi softly. "Well then, that settles it." I said briskly, rolling up the plan. "They're coming with us." "YES!" cried Kazuha, punching the air. "BUT on one conditions." I added, waving my finger at them. "You are to both wear bulletproof jackets, and it might be a good idea for us all to wear them too…" I said after a pause.

"I- what?" said Hattori. "They can come." I repeated, making five bulletproof jackets appear from thin air. "Ai-chan, I don't think you're coming with us." I said kindly. "I don't have child-sized jackets."

Ai slowly turned to face me, her expression unreadable. "The blind man said to the deaf turtle "I see"." she said flatly. "I don't want to see them, but I'll stand outside, to keep watch." she said coolly.

"Er…um yes miss." I said nervously.

------

Ran's point of view

At around 7:20 pm, we headed out. I had been equipped with a bulletproof jacket, smoke bombs, flash bombs, (all courtesy of Kaito) and a phone, in case we had to call the police.

We had gone over the plan so many times now; we all knew it by heart. We weren't just supposed to burst in, we were supposed to quietly watch, and then ambush them.

Walking down the alleyways at night was creepy. You always felt like someone was watching you. But the moon was full, so at least we could see our way.

Kaito said we couldn't take a taxi, seeing that it might draw attention to ourselves. So our only choice was to walk.

----------

Kaito's point of view

We walked along silently, gazing at the alleyway in front of us. Every so often, I would glance at Ran. Before we had left, Shinichi pulled me aside, asking that I look after her, if he wasn't able too. I suspect that he also asked Hattori too…

I admit, she was beautiful. She reminded me of someone… Aoko. But I didn't love Ran. I loved her like a sister, yes. But I didn't love her like Shinichi does. To admit, however, that her life was worth so much, and that I'd do everything I could to protect her.

She didn't know this, but I could tell that she knew somehow.

"Oi, we're almost there," whispered Hattori. "I nodded, squinting at the dark building in front of us.

-----

Shinichi's part of view

We had entered the building quietly. I signaled to Kaito and Hattori to stay close, and we were off. I didn't see anyone around…maybe they were in a meeting or something? Then I froze, staring straight ahead of me. "No…" I breathed.

"Afraid so, tantei-kun." smirked Vermouth, stepping out from the shadows. "Ambush them!" se called around her, as several men dressed in black, ran out from behind her.

I stepped back, brandishing my gun. I glanced back, to my surprise, Ran was back to back with me, her fists clenched, and looking angry.

"Ran…no…get out of here!" I cried, punching the first man who ran at me. "I can't leave you behind!" she snapped back, throwing two men away from her.

" My, my... Angel, you really can fight !" said Vermouth in English, smirking as she watched us. " I don't like you're 'games' ." Ran replied coolly, roundhouse kicking the nearest attacker.

"Well, this is Japan, so let's talk in Japanese," laughed Vermouth. "Fine." I said, darting away from outstretched hands of the attacker.

Drawing out her gun, Vermouth aimed at Ran's chest. "Ran!" I cried out in warning, but the bullets were already being fired. Ran twisted, and fell, panting. I had momentarily forgot that she had a bulletproof jacket on.

Vermouth narrowed her eyes at the lack of blood erupting from Ran's body. She then smiled and fired again, this time, aiming for Ran's head. I pushed her out of the way just in time, the bullet whizzing through the air where Ran's head had just been.

We ran up the stairs, hoping that we could escape the range of gunfire at least for a moment. We ended up in a large room with a balcony. Unfortunately, The balcony seemed to be the only exit besides the door we had just come through, and I could already hear Vermouth's footsteps pounding up the stairs.

"So…" she said casually, walking into the room, re-loading her gun. "Seems like you're trapped."

"We don't plan to stay that way!" said Ran, stepping back. "I have realized that, but I don't think it will happen…Angel." she said, smirking.

I backed up, shielding Ran from any line of gunfire. Then I heard another set of footsteps running up the stairs.

Vermouth glanced back, smiling slightly. "Those footsteps belong to someone on your side," she said. In one quick movement, se had sped at Ran, and wrenched off her bulletproof jacket.

" Bye Bye, Angel ." she smiled and she shot at Ran.

----

Ran's point of view

I was backed up against the balcony, staring at Vermouth, who had her gun leveled at me. Then I heard the shots being fired, and Shinichi screaming my name. I felt a stinging, sharp pain in my left shoulder, and then I was falling back, off the balcony, heading for the sea below.

I wasn't quite expecting it, but I was still to shocked to speak.

-------

Shinichi's point of view

"RAAAAN!!!" I screamed, reaching out for her hand as she fell. She too, reached out, but her fingers only brushed mine as she fell down, down, into the sea below.

Vermouth was smirking, still holding her gun. "D-darn you…." I gasped, just as Kaito burst through the door.

I bolted over the side of the balcony, and down into the ocean, knowing Kaito would follow.

We landed hard. The water was deep enough, but it was freezing. Resurfacing, I took a deep breath and dived under, searching for Ran. Kaito was first to get to her. She looked ghostly under the water, blood still blossoming from her shoulder. We resurfaced, gasping.

"Is…Is she alright?!" I screamed at Kaito over the howl of the wind. "She's just unconscious!" he shouted back as I swam towards them. "But her wound is really bad…" he added worriedly, glancing at her shoulder.

We swam back towards shore, supporting Ran in between us. She looked eerie, oddly pale. But that was the effect the water was giving, reflecting off her skin.

"Darn Vermouth…. She's gonna regret this!" I growled, carrying Ran onto dry land.

"Ran! Ran! Wake up!" I gently shook her shoulders. "Shin-Shinichi?" replied a weak voice, barely more than a whisper.

"Thank God…" I said, hugging her. "Thank God…"

"R-Ran…are you okay?" asked Kaito weakly, falling back in relief. "I will be…" she replied faintly. Her form sagged a bit, alarming me.

"R-Ran? Oi, Ran! Are you okay?!" I cried. "She fell asleep…must be weak from all the blood she lost." said Kaito, peering at her face.

I lifted her up, and carried her towards the parking lot. Then a thought alarmed me. "Oi…Kaito, where's Hattori and Kazuha-san?" I asked nervously.

"They're fine. They beat they guys attacking us pretty well. They're probably waiting for us now." he said.


	4. Chapter 4

Eyah…4th chapter!!!! I might have another one too!! We'll see….. ;)

---------

Shinichi's point of view

We walked back, looking out for any BO members we might not have seen…I hadn't seen Gin or Vodka, so I was a bit suspicious.

Kaito had his card gun out and was nervously glancing around. "Its quiet…we better hurry up, if we want to try to catch Vermouth." he said darting ahead a bit.

"I suppose… But what about Ran?" I asked, glancing down at her sleeping figure. "She'll have to come with us… No choice about that." he replied. "But I don't have any more bulletproof jackets." he added, peering into the darkness.

Then I heard a sound, turning, I saw two men in black running towards us. "Don't move! Or we'll shoot!" they yelled. I recognized their voices with a pang. It was Gin and Vodka.

"We meet again." said Kaito smoothly, quietly raising his card gun. "Pathetic. Mouri Ran won't live to see tomorrow." snickered Vodka, aiming his gun at her limp body. "And I suppose Kudo should go too." he added smirking.

I tightened my grip on Ran, ready to run. Then I felt her stir. Suddenly, her eyes opened and she shot out of my arms, standing in front of us, glaring at Gin and Vodka.

"You're not going to kill ANYONE tonight!" she cried fiercely. "R-Ran! No! They'll shoot you!" I cried desperately, trying to tug her back.

"No!" she cried, pulling out of my grip. "I won't let them hurt anyone any more! They are gonna pay for everything!" she screamed at them, running at them, about to attack.

Just then, I heard police sirens coming towards us. They had noticed something was up!

The cars pulled up, just as Kazuha and Heiji burst out of the building, and just as Ran had roundhouse kicked Vodka, and rounded on Gin.

"RAAAAAN!!!" a voice called from the crowd of police cars. I glanced over there, to see Ran's dad standing stock still, watching us with a shocked look on his face. Apparently he had seen how much blood was on her clothes.

"Stay away!" yelled Gin, aiming his gun at Ran. "Come any closer, and she dies!"

I darted at Gin from behind, apparently taking him by surprise. However, he was quick. I felt a sharp, blinding pain in my arm as I tackled him, but I ignored it as I knocked his gun away.

"SHINICHI!!!" I heard Ran screaming my name, as I struggled with Gin. He brought out a knife, trying to stab me with it. I jumped away, breathing heavily.

-----

Ran's point of view

"Shinichi!" I cried, running towards him. "Stay back!" he said sharply. I didn't want to listen to him. I wouldn't!

I darted at Gin, preparing to attack. I struck out, hitting him in the stomach. He doubled over, panting. I struck out again, this time bringing my foot down on his back.

He fell over, and was still. I sank to the ground in relief. Then I felt Shinichi's arms around me. "Baka…you could've been killed!" he said softly. I hugged him back, crying silently into his jacket.

Then we kissed. I couldn't believe it, even when we had stopped.

I heard my dad yelling something in the background. "WHA- THAT GUY, WITH MY DAUGHTER?! I'LL KILL HIM!!!!" he screamed, outraged. Apparently he didn't believe us when we told him we were getting married.

Several officers were restraining him from killing Shinichi, including Sato and Takagi. "No-! Mouri-san!! Can't you see they're together?!" yelled Takagi, trying to pull him away.

"We caught Vermouth, Kudo!" yelled Heiji over from the wall, he and Kazuha were beaming.

Shinichi and I slowly walked towards the police. Shinichi had been shot in the arm, and I had been shot in the shoulder. "Kudo-san, Mouri-san! What happened to you?!" cried Megure-keibu, looking at our wounds.

At the mention of my gunshot, I looked down at it. "Urgh…" I muttered, sinking to the ground. I had lost a lot of blood. Shinichi, who's wound was more recent, had attempted to stench the flow, so he wasn't feeling as weak.

"Get her some plasma now!" yelled one of the paramedics. I felt dizzy and tired. "Shinichi…" I murmured, allowing Kaito to pick me up, and walk towards the ambulance. "He'll be fine." he said, smiling at me. "Its over, Ran. Its over."

"Excuse me, sir. Who are you?" asked Megure-keibu, bewildered. "Kuroba Kaito, at your service, keibu." he laughed, handing me over to the paramedics.

"A friend of Ran-san." he added, climbing into the ambulance where Shinichi and I were. Dad followed suit, and then we headed off for the hospital.

"How DARE you drag Ran into this!" shrieked Dad, glaring at Shinichi, Kaito, and Heiji. They all winced. "Otousan… It was my choice." I replied softly, looking up at him. "But you got hurt! They didn't look after you carefully enough!" he cried, scandalized.

"It wasn't their fault, otousan." I said sleepily, "it was mine…"

"Fine." he huffed, crossing his arms. "But I still won't forgive you!" he shot a Shinichi, who smiled weakly.

------

YES!!!!! That was fun...but there will be a next chapter!!! (runs away)


	5. Chapter 5

We were at the hospital. Ran had been rushed into the emergency room right after we had arrived. She had been in worse condition than I had been. I had also received treatment, along with Kazuha and Hattori. They had only received scratches,

I was seated next to Ran's bedside. She was awake and alert, and the doctors said they only wanted to keep her for 2 days or so. At least she was smiling.

"Shinichi, did you see my dad?" she asked nervously. "Yes I did." I replied in a tired voice. "He sorta screamed at me for a full 10 minutes. He doesn't want me to marry you… thank goodness he doesn't know I'm really Conan."

For some reason, Ran blushed deep red, as if remembering something. "What?" I asked nervously. "Nothing…" she said, blushing.

Right after Ran had been rushed into the emergency room, Inspector came up to me and said that Vermouth, Vodka, and Gin had escaped. I hadn't told Ran yet, so it wouldn't worry her.

There was knock on the door. "Come in!" called Ran, just as the door swung inwards. We both gasped. Standing at the door, was a boy. A boy who surprisingly looked like Conan, but he couldn't be Conan.

"I see that you're surprised?" he said coolly. He looked like Conan, but now I could see that he wasn't. He had green eyes, and had a small earring in one ear. He took off his sun glasses and smirked. "Honda Nachi, at your service." He said, walking over to Ran's bedside, to place a bouquet of flowers on her bedside table. "Thought you'd like these, Ran-chan." he said, still smirking, "They're orchids."

"W-who…?" I asked, standing up. "Now, now, Haven't I told you?" he said, still looking at Ran, but pointing a gun at me. "I'm also known as Barbarossa, a type of Red Wine." he smirked.

"Now then, since we're acquainted, why don't I tell you why I'm here?" he said. "I used to be a part of the B.O., but I was also forced to take APTX."

"They wanted to kill me, because I tried to save Miss here." he said, nodding at Ran. "I told them that she didn't know anything about you, Kudo. But they didn't believe me." he sighed, shaking his head. "But why would I have anything to do with Miss?" he said, smiling bitterly.

"Do you recognize me yet, Ran?" he asked, looking at her. Ran's hand flew to her mouth, realizing something. "What?" I asked her sharply.

"You…" she said, her eyes filling with tears."You're that boy that saved my life when I was 10 years old." she whispered. "Aha, so you do remember?" he said. "Kudo, when she was 10, she was being chased by some mad lunatic, if you remember correctly." he said to me, shaking his head. "She nearly got hit by a truck when the man shot at her. I jumped out, and got hit instead." he said, smiling bitterly.

"I remember." I said, shocked. "Ran was unconscious, and I thought she was dead." I whispered. "That's right, I thought he was Shinichi, so when I woke up, I was crying." Ran whispered, looking faint. "So you're the boy who saved me?" she asked.

"Yep." he said simply. "So I want to help locate the B.O." he said, lowering the gun. "They weren't captured, were they?" he asked coolly, looking at me.

"No… they escaped." I said slowly, looking apologetically at Ran. "Then you'll need help." he said simply, sitting down in a vacant chair.

Just then, the door opened. "Ran!" her mother screamed, flinging her arms around her daughter. "Thank God you're all right," she whispered. "Mum… I'm okay." said Ran, shaking slightly, disentangling herself from her mother.

"Your father is roaring drunk, yelling something about marriage," she said disapprovingly. "Ahaha…is he still mad at me?" I asked nervously, causing Ran's mother to jump. She apparently didn't know that I was here. "What…?" she asked, confused.

Just then someone burst into the room. "RAAAAN!" Sonoko screeched, hugging her best friend. "Ah…Sonoko!" said Ran, smiling weakly at her friend. "Heiji-san just told me! Kudo-kun! You popped the question ALREADY?! Congratulations!" she cried happily, positively bouncing in her seat. Something seemed to dawn on Ran's mother's face, and she looked both stunned and confused.

"Ran-chan, you and Kudo are getting married?" asked Nachi, making everyone jump. No one had noticed him, seeing he was so small. "C-Conan?" asked Sonoko. "Nope. My name is Honda Nachi." he said smoothly. "But this comes as no surprise. The B.O. already knew that you loved each other." he said, sighing.

"What….? Is there something we're missing here?" asked Eri, looking dazed. "I suppose so." Said Ran weakly, blushing a bit.

After we had told them everything, they all looked shocked, except for Nachi, who was surveying me with mild interest, as though my story wasn't news to him. "Hm… Interesting." he said tonelessly. "wow… so…so the B.O. wants to kill you now?" Sonoko asked, bewildered. "Of course they do. Now then, shall we put a plan into action?" asked Nachi, rubbing his hands together.

"Not so fast, squirt." I said, glaring. "If you haven't noticed, Ran is still weak. Who knows if they'll attack her here? She needs to get better, so she isn't more vulnerable." I said, glancing at Ran. I was surprised to find that she was asleep.

"Come on. Ran's exhausted and she needs sleep!" said her mother forcefully, shunting us all from the room. "But… the old man's gonna KILL me if he sees me!" I whined, not wanting to leave Ran's side.

She sighed, glancing back at Ran. "Fine. But I'm not entirely sure he's going to forgive you after all this." she said, her hands on her hips, shaking her head.

"Arigatou!" I said, sitting down. "Oh, and Shinichi-kun," she said, "Your parents will be arriving in Tokyo very soon, so I would be alert." she said, walking away. I sighed. The LAST thing I needed right now was for my parents to come here.

I sighed, closing my eyes.

Ran's point of view

I woke up with a start. For a moment, I did not know where I was. It was morning. I looked around my surroundings, and spotted Shinichi. He was sitting in his chair next to my bed, asleep. I smiled to myself.

There was a loud bang, as the door to my room flew open. "RAN-CHAAAAN!" screamed Shinichi's mum as she hugged me. I saw Shinichi's dad in the doorway, looking nervously at his wife. Shinichi sat up groggily. "Ran?" he asked, dazed. "Shin-chan's angel is alright." his mum said, glaring at her son as if daring him to deny that it wasn't his fault that I was hospitalized.

"We haven't seen Eri or Kogoro, no one, actually." she said grumpily. "And no one will tell us what's going on!" she then glanced down my hand, and seeing the engagement ring, and let out a shriek of joy. "Ran-chan! Did my son FINALLY propose to you???" she cried hugging me. I blushed.

Shinichi's Point Of View

I blushed, grinning sheepishly. "Did he really, Ran-chan?" asked dad from the doorway. He was looking daggers at me, however thrilled my mum was. "And do Ran-chan's parents know about this?" he coughed. "Um… my dad was drunk when we told him, so I dunno… but my mum knows." Ran said, frowning.

"Ah, well at least Eri knows." mum, throwing up her arms. She sat down, grinning at nothing in particular, humming something. Dad muttered something about coffee, and disappeared.

Then we heard a bang, and yelling. It seemed to be coming from within the vicinity of the hallway. I inched forward, and popped my head out side of the door. There, standing right outside of the door, were Kaito, two girls, and a boy. Kaito and one girl were screeching loudly, and the boy and the other girl, were sighing, and shaking their heads.

"I TOLD YOU!!!! DON'T USE MAGIC IN A HOSPITAL!!!!!" screamed the girl, glaring at Kaito. "IT DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!" he yelled back.

I sweat dropped. "Um… can you keep it down?" I asked testily. "Oh, is Ran-chan asleep?" he asked nervously. "No, but she does wanna see you." I said.

Kaito and the other two people followed me into Ran's room, seating themselves on chairs. "Eh…?" I said, looking at the girl, frowning. She looked almost exactly like Ran, except she had different colored eyes, and she had shorter, more wild hair than Ran. Plus, it was a lighter color…

"Let me introduce you to my childhood friend, Aoko," he said as the girl who he had just had a shouting mach with, grinned, and nodded. "Hakuba-kun," the golden-haired boy nodded. "We've met." he said, nodding at Ran. "And Akako-san." the other girl nodded, flashing her red eyes at all of us. I cringed.

"All of us know about Kaito being KID!" beamed Aoko, then she glared at Kaito. "I'm brining out Mr. Fishie later, Kaito." she threatened, causing Kaito to pale.

"Fish…?" Ran asked, confused. "Ah, he has a phobia of fish." Aoko said cheerfully, glaring at Kaito. "Oh…" said Ran, sweat dropping slightly.

"Anyways, how are you, Ran-san?" asked Hakuba. "Yes, we were concerned about you!" said Akako, smiling. "Oh, I-I'm okay." Ran replied, smiling at them. "Did Kaito invite you?" she asked politely. "Oh no! We came here on our own accord to visit you! We didn't even know Kaito was here!" beamed Aoko.

"W-wait, then how'd you know about Ran?" I asked, slightly bemused. "My crystal ball never lies…" muttered Akako, grinning.

"Whaa…?" asked Ran, bewildered. "Akako-chan's a witch!" said Aoko cheerfully, beaming at her friend. "Its actually true…" muttered Hakuba, "She can make fire."

At that precise moment, Akako's hand was filled with blue flames. Smiling, she held it up, so everyone could see it. "Now I've seen everything." I muttered, bewildered.

"What's going on?" asked a voice behind me. Hattori and Nachi entered the room, staring at the blue fire. Akako quickly extinguished the fire.

"Neechan! How are you?" asked Hattori, seating himself next to me. "Fine!" she beamed back. "Lo' Ran-chan." said Nachi, leaning up against the wall.

"Whatsgoingon?" said a sleepy voice from the chair next to mine. We all jumped. I had forgotten my mother was still here, and she had apparently fallen asleep. "Dads looking for you." I lied. "oh…" she said, disoriented. She tottered out of the room, muttering about husbands and coffee. I sighed.

"Uhm," said Hattori uncertainly, "who are they?" he indicated Aoko and the other new arrivals. "Friends of Kaito's, who know everything." I said cheerfully. "Oh," he said, lost in thought. "But I know you!" he said, pointing at Hakuba with great excitement. "Yes, I do believe we've met." said Hakuba smugly.

"Nice to meet you, Hakuba-san, Aoko-san, and Akako-san." said Nachi, nodding towards them coolly. "And I hope this means that none of you will turn in Kaito to the police?" asked Ran nervously. "Yes, Aoko, that means you too." scowled Kaito. "Her dad's the inspector who's after me with a death wish."

"Don't worry, I won't tell!" said Aoko. "And Hakuba-kun too." he added as an afterthought. Hakuba glared, but nodded.

"Well then, what's your plan of action?" asked Kaito happily. "Well…" I started, but then stopped. Smiling slightly to myself, I put my finger to my lips, and shook my head. "Shhh… Ran's asleep." I said, indicating at her sleeping figure.

------------------------

Ran's Point Of View

I woke up to the sound of wind. I opened my eyes, and seeing that know one was in the room, I looked around. My window was open. Strange… I didn't think it was open before. I got up, and walked across the room, and closed it.

"Ran-san?" asked the nurse, walking in. "You are leaving the hospital in about 2 hours." she said, handing me my release forms. "Thank you." I said, not entirely listening.

The nurse left, but all most at once, someone knocked. "Come in!" I called, standing up. "Hello, Ran-san." said Ai, handing me a bag. "Kudo-kun told me to give this to you. I believe his mother gave it to him to give it to you, but it might be from your mother." she said, showing no expression.

"Ah, thank you, Ai-chan." I said, "Or is it Shiho-san?"

"Either is fine." she replied, glancing up at me. Her expression hinted fear, or was it pity?

"I am sorry that you were dragged into this." she said, sitting next to me. "Ah, no need to be sorry!" said a voice behind them. I jumped, looking behind me.

"A-ah, Heiji-kun! You scared me!" I said, sighing a bit. "Sorry, sorry! I should have knocked." he replied, grinning.

"Where's Kazuha-chan?" I asked looking behind him. "Oh, she's lookin' after your dad. He got drunk last night." he said, rolling his eyes. "He still won't forgive Kudo."

"Not hard to imagine," said Ai. "Ah hah..." I said, nervously laughing.

Shinichi's point of view

"Oi, WHY the heck is everyone staying at my house?!" I growled. "Because you have the most room, and we can hardly fit everyone at my house." Ran said, smiling a bit. "And its not YOUR house, Shin-chan! Its mine!" mom cheered, waving her finger at me.

"Yeah, like heck it is." I said grumpily, sliding down in my seat. "When you and dad moved to America, who was the one who payed for the mortgage?! Me. Me me me me."

"Ah, but I bought it!" she argued.

We were all stuffed into a taxi, heading to my house. Ran, Hattori, Kuroba, Hakuba, Nachi, Aoko, Kazuha, Akako, my parents, and me, were all staying in my house. I soon found that living in a house with two detectives, one thief/magician, a witch, my parents, two noisy girls, a 7-year-old kid, who was really 17, and for some strange reason, a bunny that belonged to Akako, who seemed to want to bite everyones head off, and a stuffed elephant, who went by the name of Sir Stinky, who we couldn't exactly figure out who owned him, but Hakuba turned pink every time he was mentioned, wasn't EXACTLY a completely and utterly sane idea.

The first incident was when Kuroba was trying to pull an elephant out of Ran's apron pocket, and when he actually did, it rampaged around, reducing the living room to bits of dust.

Then, we found Akako, trying to summon Lucifer, so she could set him on Hattori, who had complained loudly that the fumes from the funny potions she was brewing made his head hurt. Apparently that offended her in some way, because the next time we saw him, was when he was stuffed up in the top shelf of the linen closet, claiming that he had been chased into hiding by a sock monkey, who seemed to be smirking evilly at him. We ignored this fact, and shut the monkey into the closet with him.

After that, Ran, Aoko, Kuroba and I all went to sit at the dining room table. We were talking, until we heard a crash and looked up. "EEEEK!! THE SOCK MONKEY!" screamed Aoko. The monkey raised its arm, and looking around, it said, "HEEEERES JOHNNY!" Ran and Aoko screamed bloody murder, until Akako walked in and turned it to dust.

"So what happened to Hattori?" I asked nervously. "..."

"OH MY GOODNESS!! HEIJI WAS KILLED!" yelled Kazuha from the hallway. We all dashed there, to see a body, and a pie plate there. "Hmmm, so he was killed by a pie?" said Hakuba thoughtfully. "Cherry pie." I said, glancing down at what was left of it.

Heiji's point of view

"I'm not dead!" I said, sitting up and glaring at them all. "Most definitely cherry." agreed Hakuba. "Oh who'd do this to poor Heiji?" said Kazuha tearfully.

"Oi! Idiot! I am not dead!" I said grumpily, folding my arms and sulking. I picked up a bit of pie and chucked it it at Kuroba, who was silently edging away.

"No throwing pies in the house!" I yelled after him, glaring. "Um, was it the pie that killed him, or the pie tin?" asked Kudo, examining the tin.

"Oi, I'm gonna go take a shower." I said, standing up. As I walked past, Hakuba swiped some of the whipped cream off of my head and stuffed it into his mouth.

"So it was the sock monkey...?" asked Aoko thoughtfully.

(Authors note: Gomenasai, but I couldn't help myself! XDD ano, the possessed Sock Monkey is something that sorta kinda happened to me... um, I got a kit, and made one, and late that night, I heard something walking around my bedroom, and my room was locked, so no one was there... IT WAS THE SOCK MONKEY!!! XD; okay, sorry... lets get back to the program, ne?)

Kaito's point of view

"I'm hungry!" I whined. "So why don't we make dinner?" asked Kazuha. "I'll do it! But I need some helpers." said Ran, glaring at Kudo. "A-ah, yes ma'am!" he said nervously, following her into the kitchen. "I'll help too!" Aoko said brightly, following them.

"Oi! Chibi!" I said, pointing at Nachi. "You go help too!" I ordered. He glared, and stalked off after them.

Shinichi's point of view

Ran walked towards the closet. Flinging it open, she grabbed a handful of aprons, and tossed them to us. She then opened the refrigerator, and grabbed a box of Udon noodles.

"Okay, I'm going to put you," she pointed at me, "and Nachi-kun," she pointed at Nachi, "in charge of chopping the vegetables." I groaned audibly. Everyone knows that its a brutal mistake to put me in charge of chopping up food.

"C'mon, Aoko-chan!" grinned Ran, as they went over to the stove to cook the noodles. "Come on, then." said Nachi, pulling a table over to the counter, and standing on it. Picking up a knife, he began to chop the leeks and the carrots.

He paused, and looked over at me. "Ran-neechan said to chop the vegetables!" he said childishly. He was going way out of his way to make me annoyed, I was sure of it.

"Right then," I said nervously, cringing at the look Ran was giving me. I also began to

chop the vegetables, doing the best I could.

About a quarter of an hour later, Kuroba decided that the only place big anough to cause havoc, was the kitchen. After a series of loud explosions, crashing objects, and at one point the American National Anthem song, which Ran and Aoko mysteriously became deaf to, I became annoyed.

"Right then, Kuroba. You can chop the vegetables the right way!" I said loudly, shoving the knife into his hands.

"Okay!" he said brightly, tying on an apron. "You could have asked sooner!"

He set to work, skillfully chopping. "You're really good at this, Kaito-kun!" observed Ran, as she looked over her shoulder. "Hai, he is. Seeing I taught him!" Aoko smiled, draining the noodles.

About ten minutes later, we had dinner on the table. "Oh! Ran-chan, this looks delicious!" mum said as she sat down. "I'm not the only one who did it!" she protested, sliding plates in front of us, then taking her seat next to me.

"Yummy!" said Kuroba, wolfing down his portion. "More please!" he said brightly. Ran blinked, and dished out some more.

Ran's point of view

After dinner, Ai came over, carrying a bag. "Ai-chan!" I greeted, smiling a bit as she stepped through the doorway. "Hello, Ran-san." she said, following me towards the kitchen, where everyone except my parents, were playing a card game.

"Haibara?" said Shinichi, looking a bit confused. "Just so you know, no one here wants to be shrunk into a mini version of themselves." he said, eying the bag.

"No, this is the antidote, idiot." she said coolly. "I suppose we'll want to have it handy, in case something goes wrong."

"I've been thinking, however, and I suppose it would be best for me to turn back?" she said, looking around at everyone. "Who agrees?"

Everyone raised their hands. We had told who didn't know, during dinner, about the BO, and how we supposed we would bring them down.

"Good. Well then, I'll be back in a few minutes." she said, heading up the stairs to the bathroom. "I suppose I should turn back as well, ne?" Nachi said impassively. "Ah well, better see how this turns out, before I try." he said.

I turned around, heading for the back door. Right now, I craved fresh air for some reason. quietly opening the door, I slipped into the garden. I sat on one of the benches, staring up at the moon.

Vermouth had called me an Angel, but was I really one? I tried my best to be good, and to help others in need, but I wasn't sure if I really had done just that. Everyone here, had been dragged into this, partly because of me. They were all in danger now, and how could I be sure if the part I did, was what brought them into this? I felt responsible, however much truth there was in that.

I shook my head slightly, remembering the words she had said. I heard a splash nearby. Looking up, I thought I saw a person, walking towards me. I stood up quickly, squinting into the darkness.

"Ow! Stupid pond...!" the figure muttered. I recognized the voice instantly. "Kaito-kun?" I asked into the darkness. "Yep. Kudo sent me out here to look for you, seeing as he's dealing with the buffalo Akako conjured up." he said, appearing in front of me. "I tripped over the pond." he said, answering my unspoken question.

"C'mon, Kudo's worried about you as much as it is, and we can't be sure if the BO is here, watching our every move." he said leading me back to the house.

Kaito's point of view

I glanced back towards the garden wall, squinting against the darkness. I thought I saw something move. But maybe it was a cat, or some animal of some sort. Stepping through the front door, I looked around.

Ai had been turned back to normal, and she was examining her hands, that were larger than her recent hands. "Ah, you returned." she said, looking up. "A-Ai-chan?" asked Ran, looking stunned. "Hai, Ran-san. I think I overshot the antidote a bit, because I seem to be around 22, instead of 18." she observed. "My fingers are far to long to be that of my 18 year-old self, and I'm a bit taller too." she smiled.

"Eh? But Shinichi looks the way he does before he shrunk." Ran frowned. "Yes, that because this antidote is a bit different than that." Ai said, "His is the correct one, while I had to substitute a certain chemical for a similar one, thats why I'm older than I should be."

"Eh heh heh..." I laughed nervously. "So you can create poisons too?"

She looked slowly over at me. "Of course. Who do you think created the poison in the first place?" she said impassively. I gulped.

She walked down the hall, passing Nachi, who stared after her for a minute. "Oi, you're Sherry, arn't you?" He asked.

A hand flew to Ran's mouth. We hadn't told Nachi who Ai was, and we hadn't told Ai who Nachi was.

She neither denied this, or acknowledged it. She turned around slowly, a deadly gleam in her sharp eyes. "So what if I am?" she smirked.

Nachi's point of view

My eyes narrowed, but I also smirked. "It would prove theory I've had for months." I said calmly.

"Would it? And who exactly are you, Honda Nachi-san?" she retorted coolly. "Why, of course , I'm Honda Nachi, also known as Barbarossa." I said, smirking.

She looked shocked. "Ran-san! Kuroba-san! Get out of here now! He's an assassin!" she cried. I glanced over at Ran and Kuroba. They stood rooted to the spot, unmoving. Ran looked equally surprised, and nervous. Did I not tell her that I meant no harm?

"Did you hear me?! He's an assassin!" she cried yet again, stepping forward. "Not anymore." Ran whispered. "What?! He's the second most deadliest BO member there is! He's even worse than Vermouth!" she cried.

"Like Ran-chan said, I am no longer one of them." I said sharply. "Then why? Why are you here? Why are you not a part of them?!" she demanded. "Because," I said icily, "I had to protect someone who was one of their main targets!"

"And that would be who?" she asked coldly. "Well," I said, glancing back at Ran, "You would happen to know her."

"But thats besides the point." I continued, "The Boss was suspicious of you teaming up with Kudo, so he decided to place a spy in the vicinity."

Her eyes widened, shocked. "And that would be whom?" she demanded, looking shaken. At that precise moment, however, Ran took this moment to pass out.

Kaito caught her just before she hit the floor, and laid her gently on the ground.

"Ran!" I said, dashing over to her fallen figure. "Whats all of this?" asked Shinichi, dashing into the room. "Ran!" he dashed over to her limp figure, picking her up. "She's just exhausted, thank goodness." he sighed in relief. His gaze then hardened. "What have you been arguing about? I heard yelling, so I came to investigate."

"Never mind that! Who is the person the Boss placed to spy on us?!" demanded Ai "A spy?" said Shinichi sharply, still holding Ran.

"I believe he went by the name Araide." I replied, "Ring a bell?"

Shinichi's Point of View

"A-Araide?" I gasped, shocked. "I thought he was being targeted by the BO, and Vermouth disguised as him, to fool us!"

"No, he's been watching your every move." Nachi replied darkly. "But the Boss didn't say how he was connected with you."

"H-he's Ran's doctor, and he's the doctor at her school." I whispered. "Right then. We need to track him down, before he gives our position away." Nachi said, walking towards the back door, pulling a jacket on as he went. He then paused. "Should I take the antidote also?" he asked.

"I would think that would be appropriate." said Hattori, who had just appeared in the doorway. "Seeing we'll have to bring them down, we may need all the help we can get." he grinned, but his smile faltered. "What happened to Neechan?"

"She'll be okay. I was actually going to ask Kazuha to look after her while we're gone." I said, glancing down at her.

"Ah, she's not gonna be happy about that." Hattori sighed. "She was hoping to come with us."

"Yes I was." Kazuha said dryly, appearing in the doorway behind him. "It would be safer to stay here anyways." I said, hoping not to start a shouting match. "Whats all this about us girls staying here?" asked Aoko, appearing behind Kazuha , along with Akako and Hakuba.

"Actually, technically, it wouldn't be safer to stay here." piped up Kaito from the corner. "They're watching the house, I believe." Nachi said, heading towards the bathroom.

"What?" I said, bemused. "You heard me." he replied, climbing the stairs.

"But...still, you all should stay home." I said, indicating the girls. "Stay." growled Hattori, glaring at Kazuha. "What the heck am I anyways? A pet dog?" muttered Kazuha in protest. "Aoko will protect you with her mop." grinned Kaito, but then winced as Aoko glared at him. Akako watched all of this with an impassive expression.

"your staying, and thats final." I muttered, just as a much taller, and older looking Nachi descended the stairs, wearing the clothes I had lent him. "Good then, lets go." he said, pulling on his dark sunglasses.

20 minutes later, we headed out. "Remember, stay here." said Hattori firmly to the sulking girls.

Kazuha's Point of View

"I still don't see why we couldn't come." I growled, renting my anger out on a pillow. "They just don't want us to get hurt." said Aoko fairly, but looking just as annoyed. "How about we follow them?" asked Akako, a gleam in her red eyes. "Ooh! Yes lets!" rejoiced Aoko.

"What about Ran-chan?" I asked, looking over at the couch were she was asleep. As if she had heard me, she groaned, and her eyelids flickered. "Ran-chan?" asked Aoko. "You okay, sweetie?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired." she yawned, sitting up. "Where'd the boys go?"

"They left us here so we wouldn't get hurt when they go to take down the BO." I mumbled, glowering. "So shall we follow them then?" asked Akako, reaching into her bag. "Yes, but, what's in there?" asked Ran, standing up.

"An array of smoke bombs, tear gas, sleeping gas, and flash bombs." she grinned. "When did ya take those?" I asked, amused. "Before I left home." she smirked, handing some of them out to all of us.

"Well, I think we should wear black clothes." piped up Aoko. "Are there any batons of some sort?" I asked Ran, seeing as she knew this house as well as her own. "Um, I think there are thick wooden poles downstairs." she said, heading down into the basement.

"Good. We're all set." approved Akako, as Ran came back up, carrying an armful of wooden poles, the length of their arms.

Shinichi's Point of View

We silently ran down the street. It had started to rain, and we were already soaked. "Were to from here?" yelled Kaito over the howling wind. "He should be around the school! I think he lives near there." I called back.

I checked the tracker on Conan's glasses. When we were talking to Araide at the hospital, I placed a tracker on the bottom of his shoe, without him noticing.

"He's in front of the school." I muttered. "This way!" I cried, leading them down a side street.

Ran's Point of View

"So which way did they go?" I asked. It was hard to see in the pouring rain. "Left, I think!" cried Aoko. "But how can we be sure?" cried Kazuha. It was hard to hear everyone, against the howling wind.

"We'll have to chance it." I said. We pounded down the street, passing numerous apartment and shops. "Its almost like they went towards the school." I murmured. "This way!" I cried.

Shinichi's Point of View

We ran towards the school. Shielding my eyes against the rain, I looked down the street. There, a black Porsche sat, while two men stood around the car.

"Have they spotted us?" Hattori breathed. "I hope not." I replied quietly.

The men were looking around expectantly, as if they were waiting for someone. "Could they have known that we would come?" Hakuba groaned. "Hopefully not. Here, I'll cause a distraction, so we can see how many there are." whispered Kaito. Before we could stop him, he darted into the street. He waved at the BO members, grinning.

He then pulled out a curious small object, and threw it at the car, when it hit, something not unlike white smoke spewed out of it, causing the men in black to cough, and fall to the ground.

"What was that?" I yelled at him, as we darted over to the car. "Harmless sleeping gas!" he called back, observing the fallen BO members.

"Vodka, Gin, and one other man I have no idea who he is." I counted. "The other man is Bourbon." Nachi said, glaring down at them.

"Call the police." I said quietly to Hakuba, who pulled out his cell phone.

"I don't see Araide." I said, frowning. "They must've found the tracking device you planted, and kept it with them, hoping to ambush us.

Ran's point of view

We rushed down the street, stopping only to catch our breath.

"W-we need a plan of action." gasped Kazuha. "Yeah, but what?" I asked. "I don't..." began Aoko. "We need to keep moving." said Akako, pulling out a watch. "I can't believe its almost Midnight, And this rain isn't helping any."

"Okay." I said, as we moved towards the main street. "C'mon!" said Kazuha nervously, as we broke into a run.

"Oh!" I said, as I tripped. No one seemed to notice, however, that I had fallen, they kept on running. "Hey!" I called, gingerly getting to my feet, and falling over again, but they had gone.

"Crap." I muttered, feeling my injured ankle. Then I heard the roar of an engine behind me. I was trapped in the middle of the road, unable to move with no one around, and a truck speeding my way.

I screamed, which the truck's driver seemed to hear. He slammed on his brakes, screeching to a halt, inches from me.

"Are you okay? Did I hit you?" called a voice. I looked up. "Dr. Araide?" I asked weakly, shielding my eyes from the blinding glare of the trucks headlights. "R-Ran-san?" he asked, surprised. "Are you okay? Did I hit you?!"

"N-no, you didn't." I murmered. "Ah, you hurt your ankle!" he observed, glancing down at my leg. "What happened?"

"Oh, I was just running.." I said, making an attempt to stand up. "Don't push yourself! It was lucky I stayed at the office late tonight."

"A-ah..yeah." I said, bracing myself against the side of the car.

Kazuha's Point of View

"A-ah! Where'd Ran go?" I asked, glancing behind me. "Oh no..." moaned Aoko, "She must've fallen behind!" fear welled up inside of me, and I fought back tears.

"No chance of going back now, though," sighed Akako, "We have to keep moving."

"Right. We'll just have to find the guys, and have them help us find her." I muttered, close to tears, speeding up a bit. "What if one of the BO members caught her?" asked Aoko frantically. "We mustn't think like that!" snapped Akako. "Oh I hope your right," I murmered.

We ran through another side street. "Look!" I pointed to where a group of people were standing around a black car. "Its them!" I cried, speeding toward the boys.

"Kazuha!" Heiji cried, as I flung myself into his arms. "Why didn't you stay..?" he began sharply, but he stopped as he saw the expression on our faces. I started to sob into his jacket.

"Kazuha, what...?" he asked, patting my back. "What happened?"

I couldn't answer, nor could anyone else. Aoko was swaying on the spot, tears spewing down her face. Akako was just standing there, her head in her hands.

Then Shinichi looked around, and I saw his eyes widen.

"Where's Ran?" he said sharply.

Shinichi's point of view

"Where's Ran?" I repeated, fear welling up inside of me.

"Thats the thing." murmured Akako, lowering her hands. "We don't know."

"What do you mean?" I said sharply, gripping the side of the car, "Wasn't she with you?"

"Yeah, but then she wasn't." said Aoko, wiping tears from her eyes. "She was there on minute, then she wasn't! She must have fell behind, or..." she broke off, swaying harder.

"She may even be dead, for all we know!" she cried. "No! We mustn't think like that! We mustn't!" snapped Akako. "She's alive! I know it!"

"But how can we be sure?" murmured Kazuha.

"I know it!" Akako repeated. "We have to go look... did any of you hear the car a bit ago? It had a loud engine..."

"A car with a loud engine?" asked Kaito, "No, why?"

A thought had struck me, with the force of steel. I was remembering how loud Araide's car had sounded a few weeks ago, when Ran had went in for her check up. "Crap..." I whispered.

"What is it?" snapped Nachi; apparently he had seen the look of disbelief and horror on my face.

"Araide...has a car with a really loud engine." I muttered. "What? Then we have to get moving!" he said sharply.

"Should we run? Or take their car?" said Hattori, picking up what appeared to be car keys. "Can any of you drive?" I asked hurriedly. "No." said Hakuba.

"Right. Run then." I muttered. We ran through the alleyway, and onto the street. It was still pouring down rain, so it was difficult to see. Following Akako's hurried directions, we pounded down the main street, and turned right. There, we passed threw a side street, and out onto another road.

Down a ways, I thought I could see a blue truck, parked in the middle of the street. "There!" I shouted, as we dashed towards it.

Ran's point of view

"Ah, by the way," Araide started, staring at me intently. "Have you seen a little boy who looks a bit like Conan lately?" I gasped, and fell down again. He made no attempt to help me up, however. I knew he was talking about Nachi, but why would Dr. Araide have anything to do with him?

"N-no, why?" I lied. "Ah, its just that I would expect him to turn up around here someplace...close." he said, and for the first time, I saw a momentarily wicked gleam in his dark eyes. "Oh, and I know you have, by the way." he added loftily, "Sources of mine have seen him with you, like when he came to visit you in the hospital."

"S-sources?" I asked, "What...?" I started, but then I heard voices behind me. "Oh dear, it looks like we're being interrupted." he said.

Shinichi's point of view

"RAN! GET AWAY FROM HIM! HE'S PART OF THE B.O!" I cried, launcing myself in their direction.

"Get away from her!" I snarled at Araide, who had pulled out a gun. "Ah, but as you see, you're the one helpless." he said, aiming his gun at Ran.

"No! Araide, don't you dare shoot!" shouted Nachi, darting towards us, along with everyone else. "Stop! Or I'll shoot!" cried Araide.

"Why?" Ran said quietly, "How can you be one of them?"

He laughed. "Some people in this world have asked me the same question. 'How can you be one of them?' they all ask. Its quite simple, my dear."

"Some people have got no choice. Their minds tell them to, and who can resist their own minds?" he laughed. but a bit bitterly.

"Some people can." Ran said quietly. "What happened to the nice and caring you? Were you 'forced' by your mind to be evil?"

"Ah, but some people in this world are meant to be." he laughed again. The sound of his voice made me feel sick.

"A choice? Is that what it is? Is that why so many people turn wicked?" asked Ran, still in the quiet manner she had adopted moments ago.

"Why should I answer your questions?" smirked Araide, still aiming his gun.

"Because." Ran said, closing her eyes, as if it pained her to look at him. Then she lashed out, knocking Araide of of his feet. She jumped up onto the hood of the truck, crouched there, alert.

Instantly, however, Araide reached for his gun, but it was knocked away by the card bullet Kaito shot. Then Aoko and Kazuha charged, hitting in the back with one of their wooden poles. He rolled over, and jumped to his feet, panting. He pulled out a knife, and turned Ran's way. He jumped onto the hood, where Ran stood, brandishing the knife.

Ran reacted instantly, however, sliding down the back of the car, like she had done so recently, when Vermouth had attacked Jodie-sensei, and Ran had hidden in the trunk of her car.

She bolted off the side, hitting the ground however, her leg collapsed where she had injured it. Rolling onto the pavement, she jumped up, panting and clutching her ankle.

"Let me borrow this!" muttered Hattori, grabbing the pole from Kazuha. He ran at Araide, skillfully executing a perfect Kendo move, knocking the knife out of his hands.

"Give up!" Hattori roared, avoiding the flying fists of Araide. "No! They already know who and where you all are! They know everything!" he snarled.

"Yes, everything is about right." said a voice from behind them. "So sorry to intrude." smirked Vermouth, walking towards the car, pointing a gun at them.

"I can't say I'm surprised. I give you credit for getting this far." she said, kicking aside the stray gun. I could tell she was holding back suppressed rage.

"Everyone except me, Araide and the Boss have been rounded up. Your little police call didn't go unnoticed, however, so I was sent here."

"Vermouth, give up! You're not going to win!" I yelled. "Oh? And what proof is there of that?" she asked. "Your organization is finished! The people who've been arrested, they'll be taken into questioning, and they'll crack sometime, and tell everything!" Kaito cried, slowly reaching into his back pocket.

"Don't move! I'm sure you have a few tricks up your sleeve, if I may say, but I won't allow you to use them." she narrowed her eyes at Kaito.

Police sirens echoed through the night, drowning out the sound of the pouring rain. "It looks like the police will be here soon, but not to worry. I'll escape before they get here." she glanced back, smiling.

"Sharon... why are you doing this?" asked a quiet voice from the ground. Vermouth whipped her head around, searching for the person who knew her real name, her secret.

"Or would you rather be called by your other name, Chris?" Ran raised her head, staring at Vermouth calmly. "You... how do you know?" asked Vermouth sharply.

"A secret makes a woman a woman, isn't that right, Sharon?" said Ran, slowly getting to her feet. "I overheard Jodie-sensei when I was in the back of her car."

"W-what? I wasn't aware that you had heard that." Vermouth said, her smile faltering. "Ah, but the point is why." Ran said. "Ran..." I started, reaching out.

"Life holds many risks, ne, Sharon?" she continued, "But you seem to think of those risks as nothing. Life is full of secrets and lies, sadness and happiness. Taking a human life away, deprives them of experiencing these feelings. How would you feel, if you were one of those people that had their life taken away by someone who cannot understand the importance of one, single being?"

"What does it matter?" snapped Vermouth, though her grip on her gun slackened a bit. "It matters so much more than you realize." Ran said quietly, struggling to stay upright.

"So you really are an angel, ne Ran?" she said, narrowing her eyes slightly. Ran merely laughed, but she swayed a bit. "Happiness... is something that you experience only as a living being. Taking their life away, and depriving them of this feeling is cruel."

Ran closed her eyes momentarily, frowning a bit. "Why is a simple enough question, ne?" she said, her voice quavering a bit. "Yes, but its complicated to answer." Vermouth said. "So can't you stop it?" said Aoko, starting to walk towards her friend.

"Hmm..." said Vermouth closing her eyes. The sirens grew nearer still, racing in our direction. "Its over." I said, walking over to Vermouth, and pulling the gun out of her grip. "I suppose so." she said, her eyes still closed.

Hakuba and Kaito were overpowering Araide. Hattori was walking towards Ran, Kazuha and Aoko, and Nachi and Akako were surveying the scene silently.

Ran swayed again, falling towards the ground. Hattori caught her before she hit the ground. "Ran! Ran! Are you alright?" I asked sharply. "H-hai, I just felt dizzy all of a sudden." she said, managing a weak smile.

"Oi, no your not, baka!" I muttered, picking her up. "Shinichi, I'm really okay!" she protested, glaring. "Not listening." I replied, just as the police cars pulled up.

"Is everyone alright?" yelled inspector Megure, running towards us, accompanied by Sato and Takagi. "Hai!" replied Kazuha, smiling.

"Oi, that was reckless!" he muttered.

Kaito laughed. "Well then, why don't we head back?" he said happily, "Can't we, keibu?" he asked inspector Megure, a note of pleading in his voice. "Hai, I suppose." he said grumpily. "Yay!" Kaito cheered, as we started to walk back to my house.

"Well then, whens the wedding?" chuckled Hakuba, catching up with us. "Umm..." Ran and I looked at each other. "No idea whatsoever." I answered.

"Really?" smirked Nachi, just as we spotted Haibara, walking towards us. "Oi! Your mini again!"said Hattori in disbelief. "Yes I am. That antidote that I took was a trial version, so was Honda-sans." she said. "But his will last longer than mine, I give it another..." she checked her watch, "20 minutes?"

"Oi!" called a voice out of the darkness. "Oh nooo..." groaned Ran. "Oi! Where have you all been?!" Ran's father shouted. He had been waiting out on the sidewalk.

"Why the heck didn't you come back to fix me dinner?!" he muttered at Ran, who sweat dropped. "You have to learn how to cook sometime!" she muttered. "See you in the morning." she added, as we walked toward my house.

---------------------

Well that worked out well! Plot bunnies are eating my brain with soy sauce, so it didn't turn out quite the way I wanted it, but still... oh! and theres gonna be 1 more chapter! XDD um... so yeah, I hoped you liked it! Ja ne! (runs off)


End file.
